User talk:LightningCutiepie2203
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Claudia022 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 00:38, 16 September 2011 Hello! Are you a new user? ☁ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☂ 23:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) wat is up hahaha me 2 acontsStar ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ Goddess of Lightning 00:34, September 26, 201 Hello Everyone hi as u know i have 2 acounts lighningstar022 and lightningcutiepie2203 if u ever need to talk to me just leave a message and i will tr to get back ASAP , Thank YOU P.S. i aprove of this message;p HEY! You edited my page! The edits that I have to edit it to make it good again is........... OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT do that again! PLEASE!! You gave me extra homework!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am typing really hard and fast on this message!!!!! BAI!! I WILL TALK TO YOU AT SHCOOL ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ☀I am Akira!☀[[User Talk:Greenshine2|''Keep it short and sweet!]] 00:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hey so can you come on the chat now? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 21:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo! U on? [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey you on if so can you come on chat? -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 03:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) . . .(On Warriors WIki) YOU'RE A KITTYPET NAMED MOO?! WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 20:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GET on chat. If ur on. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 20:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GET on CHAT if YOU'RE on!!!!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) gEt On If YoU'rE oN!!!! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) i r on, OK, TRY HERE yah CLICK YAH LEAVE COMMENT[[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 00:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) GeT oN cHaT! yo get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 13:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Get on chat, again, kay? We're the only active ones... XD [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 19:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) get on chat, and make the page yourself, I'll fix it though, and put a pic of hoshi here, and put what goddess you are, (example: Goddess of Moon!) then sign ur sig, i'll fix it too, and make put hoshi's goddess form picture [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hi get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 15:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Back! Get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 18:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yo get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) get on chat [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Noooooooooooooo homework!!!! Woo! Get on chat! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT EDIT ANYONE'S PAGES. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 22:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC) SIGH [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 23:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD. I am so at this guy on Warriors, his name is Stormbuddy780(pfft stupid name), he can't tell the difference between Chinese and Japanese! On this video, WITH FREAKING AWESOME MUSIC! AND HE CALLED IT BAD?! Dang it, he left Warriors, I was gonna make him click a link to BTG chat and ban him! >:D [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san']] 00:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Blah blah blah! Ranting is bad for me health. get on chat and above meh,^^^^ i meant to put "pissed" where it says, "I am so at this guy" o kay bai!!![[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'-san''']] 22:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC)